


Short People [fanvid]

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fanvid, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: Right off - I LOVE SHAW. And short people. And I've never actually thought of this song as an actual protest against short people, but since there are some poor misguided souls out there who don't like Shaw's character, I wanted to be clear that this was made out of love (as if you couldn't tell from my past videos). The song happened to pop up on my shuffle and I couldn't stop hearing it as "Shaw-t" people. So the way my mind works, I could either live with the song in my head for a few weeks or I could just make the video. I also considered just making it part of a crack vid, but I couldn't figure out which verse to use. Besides, I got the feeling people would request I make the whole thing anyway. ::g::





	

  
  



End file.
